borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomad
| image = File:Border_midget_shield.jpg | imagewidth = | caption = Nomad Torturer with his midget shield. | title = | gender = Male | race = Human | faction = Bandit | level = | status = | location = | game = Borderlands 2 | appearances= Borderlands 2 | voiced by = }} Nomads are a type of enemy in Borderlands 2. They are slow-moving bandits with some sporting large shields that provide nearly full cover while allowing the Nomad to remain mobile. Some Nomads will simply carry a gun, with no shield, whereas others still will dual wield a pair of guns. Variants *'Nomad' - The basic Nomad. Nomads wield Assault Rifles and will slowly advance towards their targets and rarely seek cover. Can knock back a target with an over-the-shoulder melee attack. *'Nomad Pyro' - Fire-resistant Nomads who use a short-range flamethrower to attack their enemies and set them on fire. When an enemy is outside of the flamethrower's range, they switch to assault rifles. They also wear a targetable fuel tank on their back. When the tank is destroyed it explodes like a grenade, instantly killing the Nomad and anything nearby. Pyros are highly resistant to fire elemental attacks, but their packs have no such defense. *'Shock-Nomadic' - Nomads with Tesla coils sticking up over their shoulders, which supply them with shields and can quickly drain the shield of any enemy that draws too close. From a distance they use assault rifles and occasional shock grenades. Like the Pyro, the Shock-Nomadic's pack can be shot, however shooting it does not result in an explosion. Instead, shooting the pack causes it to arc lightning onto anything nearby, and disables the Shock-Nomadic's shield in the process. *'Nomad Torturer' - Nomads with a Psycho Midget chained to their shield to absorb incoming bullets. The midget can be freed by shooting the three chains that bind it to the shield. After the midget has been freed it will usually turn around and attack the Torturer until it is either killed or it kills its previous captor. However, if the player is close enough to the midget when freed, the midget may instead attack the player first. Freeing the midget also reveals a small hole in the shield that players can fire through to damage the Nomad. Aside from using assault rifles to attack the player from afar, they can also unleash a powerful shield bash when in melee range. Freeing the midget commonly causes the Torturer to use this attack on the midget, providing players a relatively easy opening to attack. *'Nomad Taskmaster' - Nomads who give orders to the other Bandits in the area, improving their combat effectiveness but potentially letting alert players prepare for the imminent shift in tactics. Like the Torturer, the Taskmaster carries a heavy shield that can deflect bullets. However, instead of a midget being strapped to the front, the Taskmaster's shield is outfitted with additional armor plating. This armor plating can also be shot off with enough bullets or explosives. After this armor plating is removed, the player can shoot the Taskmaster through the hole in their shield. *'Sheriff's Posse' - Duster-clad Nomads that appear in Lynchwood as the player progresses through the area's story. They appear during the showdown with the Sheriff, in front of the bank, and sometimes throughout the area riding armored skags. *'Deputy Winger' - The Sheriff's second-in-command, who was deputized at gunpoint and evidently hates his job. He may be killed during the showdown with the Sheriff, but shooting him fails the bonus objective. If he is spared, he will surrender and award the player with a unique relic. *'Badass Nomad' - Nomad with a spiked shield that causes extra melee damage. As with Taskmasters, they will give orders to nearby Bandits. *'Heavy Nomad (TVHM)' - Rarer version of Nomads that carry launchers. *'Midget Raider (TVHM)' - Behaves like a normal Nomad, but midget-sized. Found exclusively in Lynchwood, Sawtooth Cauldron and Fink's Slaughterhouse. Taskmaster Commands *''Take cover boys!'' - Enemies will take cover. *''Charge him/her boys!/Charge!/Overrun 'em! ''- Enemies will behave like a Psycho and run up to players and melee them. *''Toss grenades!/'Nades, now!'' -Enemies will throw grenades at the Vault Hunter(s). *''Shoot the 'zerker! - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Salvador *''Kill the ninja thing! - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Zer0. *''Kill the hot chick!'' - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Maya. *''Kill that Mechromancer!/The little girl! Kill her! ''- Enemies will focus on a player playing as Gaige. *''Commando! Get him!''- Enemies will focus on a player playing as Axton. *''Focus on that Slagger! ''- Enemies will focus on whoever applied the Slag effect. Bosses *Assassin Oney *Bad Maw *Captain Flynt *Doc Mercy *Mad Mike Quotes Normal *''Drop your gear, I'll let you go!'' *''Dibs on their scalps!'' *''I'll make a coat outta ya!'' *''You won't last two minutes!'' *''I want everything you got!'' *''Just leave!'' *''Leave us alone!'' *''Gimme your damn loot!'' *''I'll survive, you won't!'' *''You should be runnin'!'' *''Some nice gear ya got! '' *''Just, DIE!'' *''Die Midget lover!'' *''You're worse than a midget!'' *''You can still run!'' *''Midget loving taint-sack!'' Dying *''Don't scavenge my stuff...'' *''But, my gear...'' *''Midget lover...'' *''I miss my midgets...'' *''At least I won't have to deal with you people anymore...'' *''Bury me with my stuff...'' *''Leave me alone...'' Player fleeing *''I ain't followin' you! '' *''Stayin' back here!'' 'When attacked' *'Son of a .. Bitch' *'Damn Bastard...' Fighting escaped midget *''Midget on the loose!'' *''Get back on the shield!'' Mortally wounded *''Just... End it already...'' *''I'm... So sick of this...'' Ally's demise *''He owed me rations!'' Notes * On the top left corner of the Nomad's shield there is a printed face of the internet meme "F**k yeah"."F**k yeah" face: 02:30"F**k yeah" meme *The Nomads detest Midgets, choosing to affix them to the front of their shield to show their hatred for them. This becomes amusing when you consider Midget Nomads, who also talk about how much they hate Midgets. *In Fink's Slaughter House critical hit kills on the midgets strapped to the shields count towards the optional objectives. *Whenever a Nomad issues a command, he will always lift his shield to the side, exposing his body. Media Nomad_concept.jpg|Nomad concept art. BL2 nomad.jpg References See Also Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bandits